It's Only Love Not A Timebomb
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: I wanted to do a little something after watching littlemarieantoinettes Sharon/Andrea youtube video and with her permission I got the go ahead, was meant to be a one t but as usual, I just can't. Enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

**I'm dedicating this little one shot to Anya ( littlemarieantoinette ) for her amazing Sharon/Andrea video It's Only Love Not A Timebomb.**

…

**Sharon/Andrea**

**Chapter 1**

…

It had been a busy morning and in between grabbing some lunch and finishing off her team assessment reviews for the year she'd just found time to check in on Rusty. She was just finishing up her phone conversation with him when Andy came rushing in to her office, worry etched on his face.

"Rusty honey, I'll have to call you back. I might be a little late so just make something for yourself for dinner okay."

She placed her cell on the desk and looked back at Andy, smiling but stopped when he looked at her with sympathy.

"Andy…is everything okay?"

"You need to come and watch something."

"Watch what, what's happened…"

"Possibly a case…we might need to attend."

She got up and followed him out in to the murder room to find the eyes of her entire team fixed on Mike's computer watching what she thought was a video. She came around to stand with Andy to see it was a news flash they were all watching.

"What's happened?" Sharon asked, unaware of what was coming.

"Some explosion at the Courthouse."

"Oh my god, do we know which one yet?" She asked.

"Not sure." Andy said.

"Oh yeah we do actually, it's the Metropolitan." Mike spoke up.

"Not the one on South Hill Street?" Sharon said.

"Well how many others do you know?" Provenza said sarcastically.

Andy looked at Sharon and noticed how pale she had become as she watched the screen in front of her.

"Captain, are you okay?"

Provenza followed Andy's gaze and could see how unsteady Sharon seemed.

"Flynn, grab the seat."

Andy pulled the desk chair behind Sharon as Provena put his hand on her arm, guiding her into the chair.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Amy asked.

"Sykes, get her some water."

"Should we call someone?" Julio asked.

"She's in shock." Mike added.

Andy knelt down beside her, taking the water bottle from Amy and putting into Sharon's hand, the cold feel against her skin forcing her snap back to reality.

"Sharon, what is it?" Andy asked, watching her closely.

"Andrea."

"DDA Hobbs…what about her?" Amy asked, confused.

"Sharon, what about Andrea."

"The building, she…she was there."

"When?"

She locked eyes with Andy and began to feel her own eyes sting a little.

"Today, she was going there today."

"Oh my god…DDA Hobbs could have been in the building when it exploded."

"For god sake Sykes, can't you see the Captain's upset." Provenza groaned.

"Sharon, are you sure she was going to be there today."

"Andy I'm sure…she called earlier, said she'd be late for our da…our meeting, look she was definitely going to be there. Oh god what if she…."

"Hey come on, she'll be fine. Chances are she wasn't even there when the explosion happened."

"I need to get down there." She said, getting to her feet

"We'll go with you."

"It's not necessary really."

"If this is a Major Crimes case then chances are we'll be called out anyway, we may as well join you down there now."

All Sharon could do was nod her head in agreement as they all followed her out.

…

Andy offered to dive Sharon to the scene and the others followed in Provenza's car, Amy, Mike and Buzz were in the back seat while Julio sat up front with Provenza.

"Hey, what was all that about back there with the Captain…a little strange wasn't it?" Amy said.

"Sykes what are you talking about now?"

"The way she was acting, I've never seen her like that before. She's never reacted like that when any of us have been attacked."

"Sykes, there is a very big possibility that DDA Hobbs could be dead, this is a little more serious than a punch from a suspect."

"Yeah I get that but the way the Captain was…."

"Sykes, for now…it might be a good idea to keep your opinions to yourself okay." Provenza stated.

Amy shrugged her shoulders before leaning back against the seat and turned her attentions to the outside world. Andy looked over every few minutes at Sharon who had her eyes fixed on the road ahead, fiddling with the ring on her middle finger.

"Sharon, you okay."

"Mmm, fine."

"Look, you don't have to tell me but…about DDA Hobbs…?"

"Andy..."

"Sharon come on, the way you acted back there…it was a little out of character for you and you can't pretend we didn't all notice."

"It's complicated."

"We're friends aren't we?"

She looked over at him as he drove and smiled softly at him.

"Of course we are."

"And you know that anything you say to me will be in the strictest of confidence."

"I know."

"When Jack told Rusty you were seeing someone…even though the guy had no idea whether you were or not…he assumed it was me didn't he?"

"Yes, I think he did…though he never said anything."

"But…it's Andrea isn't it, that's why she's been around so much lately."

Sharon's face fell before turning away from him. "It's been Andrea for a long time but…oh Andy it's so complicated."

"What's complicated about it, you love each other right?"

"We do…but you know what people can be like, people's prejudices. The idea of anyone gossiping behind our backs and the effect it could have on our careers…."

"Hey, there is no law against two women being in a relationship…sure Andrea consults with our department now and again but she's not officially a team member and even if she was, it wouldn't make a damn difference. Come on Sharon, times have changed."

"Quite but some people are still stuck in the past and not everyone approves of same sex relationships."

"Yeah, well then it's just as well you don't work with those types then…doesn't it. Look Sharon, I can't tell you Andrea's okay because I haven't got a clue but she's a tough lady and she's not gonna let some explosion end her, I have a gut feeling she's okay."

"Oh god Andy I hope you're right, I really do."

Sharon leaned back, playing with her ring again as she waited as patiently as she could for Andy to arrive at the scene.

…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews so far, I'm glad you're all enjoying it, because I have to go back to work tomorrow and I really don't want to sleep just yet, I decided to give you another Chapter xx**

…

**Chapter 2**

…

Andy pulled up a few yards from the courthouse, Provenza pulling up just behind him. The team watched as Andy helped Sharon out of the car and she walked away form him straight over to find the investigating officer.

"Excuse me, are you in charge here?" She asked.

A tall man of around forty who was walking away from the smoking building looked up at Sharon as he removed his helmet.

"I am, you are?"

"Captain Sharon Raydor…Major Crimes."

"Captain, sorry about that. Officer Jason Kirk Ma'am."

"How bad is it in there?"

"The first 3 courtrooms are the ones to suffer the most damage, it's a complete wreck, rubble everywhere. As far as we know, most of the civilians were in the courtrooms. Only two judges were up stairs in chambers that we know off."

"And what's their condition, have they been found."

"They were found and they…."

Sharon and Officer Kirk looked up when two body bags were brought out.

"As you can see, they didn't make it." He said.

Sharon felt someone coming up behind her, turning to see her entire team standing by, Andy close…rubbing circles on her back.

"What about the courtrooms?"

"According to one of the guards there had been a strong smell of gas just before lunch, he informed Judge Harkland and she ordered him to begin evacuation of the building."

"Did everyone make out?" Andy asked.

"Apparently there was a big rush to get out, there are at least 5 people still unaccounted for."

Sharon willed herself to stay strong but it was getting harder with each passing moment.

"The unaccounted…do we have their names?" Sharon asked.

"We do, 3 are jurors, Kathleen Marsden, Frank Cooper and Tammy Evans. Judge Helen Franklin and DDA Andrea Hobbs."

Sharon lost all feeling in her legs at Andrea's name, Andy's arm was around Sharon's waist instantly and helping her over to the car, where she leaned against the bonnet. She began to cry as Andy pulled her to him.

"This can't be happening, it…she has to be all right." She cried.

"Hey, Andrea won't give up easily…you know she won't."

"I love her so much Andy, until now I didn't realise just how much. We have to get her out of there."

"They're doing everything they can; all we can do is wait."

Sharon locked eyes with Andy before crying again and falling back into Andy's arms as her team looked on.

"Okay, I know I said it before but I'm saying it again, something is definitely off with the Captain." Amy said.

"Sykes, the coffee shop across the road…there's CCTV, go and get the tapes from them and go back to base and see what you can get from them. Buzz get as much footage from this mess as you can, Julio and Mike, get statements from everyone who was in the building…we need as much information as we can." Provenza said.

"What about Andy and the Captain." Amy asked.

"Just leave them be, the Captain's no use to us right now…let Flynn look after her. Right get to work."

…

Andrea opened her eyes to see smoke and dust surrounding her, she tried to turn but received a shooting pain through her side, she moved her hand to where the pain radiated, bringing it back up seeing blood. She tried to move her head to look around her, she saw an older woman a few feet from her, blood covering her head, a young blonde lay just beside her and from what Andrea could see she wasn't moving. She heard a low moan to her right and moved to see Judge Helen Franklin lying near her.

"Judge Franklin, how badly are you hurt?"

"My leg, I can't move my leg. What about you?"

"There's something in my side, I can't see it…it feels sharp."

"Andrea try not to move, you might do more damage."

"Now you tell me." She said, trying to joke.

As she laughed, the pain got worse, causing her to cry out.

"Andrea…."

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

In truth she knew it was a lie, she felt whatever was in her side move slightly. She closed her eyes and her mind drifted to Sharon, she must have seen the explosion on the news by now, no doubt she'd have tried to call or driven down. Andrea's mind drifted to Sharon's first week in Major Crimes, the night Andrea has stopped by and insisted Sharon come for a drink.

_**( Flashback)**_

_**The rain fell heavily outside as Sharon typed the last line of her crime report before pressing print. The knock on the door causing her to jump as she looked up to see Andrea Hobbs standing in her doorway.**_

"_**DDA Hobbs, I wasn't expecting you. Did we have an appointment?"**_

"_**No, I was in the building and I thought, seeing as it was your first week in charge of Major Crimes that perhaps you'd like to join me for a drink. I figured working with Provenza, you could use one."**_

_**Sharon let out a small giggle at Andrea's statement, knowing full well that she was aware of the team's feelings towards Sharon.**_

"_**You know what, I'd love too."**_

"_**Come on then, the sooner we get there…the sooner we can get drunk."**_

_**Sharon was sitting at one of the tables by the window when Andrea brought over two glasses of red wine.**_

"_**Merlot okay?"**_

"_**Perfect."**_

_**Sharon took a sip of her wine as Andrea got herself seated, she looked up to see the defeated look on Sharon's face.**_

"_**I wouldn't let them get to you."**_

"_**Sorry."**_

"_**Provenza and Flynn, all of them really. It won't always be like this, eventually they'll get over it."**_

"_**You really think so, it's like being the new kid in school…everybody hating you. I really thought things were getting better but then the Chief left and when I took over it went right back to the way it had been in the beginning."**_

"_**They don't like change." **_

"_**Lt Provenza thought he'd be the one to take over Major Crimes I think."**_

"_**Yeah, his prides hurt is all."**_

"_**It doesn't matter where I go, I'm hated by other officers."**_

"_**I wouldn't say everyone."**_

"_**Name one person who actually likes me."**_

"_**Det. Sykes, she admires you."**_

"_**Well at least I have one ally."**_

"_**Two."**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**You have two, I don't hold anything against you."**_

"_**Thank you Andrea and thank you for this, I really needed it."**_

_**One drink turned in to five and before they knew it, it was 1am. Andrea paid for the drinks before both women made their way outside as Andrea tried continuously to hail a cab. **_

"_**I don't think our skirts are high enough Andrea." Sharon joked, as a cab pulled up past Andrea for some twenty something blonde.**_

"_**You'd think being strong, independent, highly successful women would count for something." Andrea said.**_

_**Eventually a cab stopped for them and Andrea gave the driver Sharon's address, she was just about to help Sharon inside when Sharon stopped.**_

"_**Andrea…thank you for tonight. It was nice to have someone care and take the time to listen to me."**_

"_**I meant what I said earlier, I have nothing against you. I really like you Sharon, I like spending time with you."**_

_**Sharon smiled at her as Andrea moved to tuck Sharon's long hair behind her ear, slowly Andrea leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Sharon's lips. Andrea was surprised when Sharon didn't pull away and instead leaned in further, her arms going around Andrea's waist.**_

"_**If you like, you could always stay at my condo."**_

"_**Yeah, you sure."**_

"_**I'm sure." Sharon smiled.**_

_**(End Flashback )**_

Andrea could feel her eye lids becoming heavy as the world around her went dark, the last thought running though her mind being Sharon and prayed she'd see her again.

…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

…

Sharon stood with her arms folded trying to pull herself together as she looked over at the courthouse, firemen, bomb squad rushing around trying to determine how bad the damage was inside. Andy had left her for a few minutes to check in with Louie, when he returned he saw the fear in her eyes, her lips trembling. He lay a gentle hand on her arm, bringing her out of her trace.

"Sharon, how you doing?"

"Honestly…not good, I need to see her Andy. I need to know she's okay."

"All in good time."

"Andy I can't just stand here and do nothing." She turned to look at him, trying to get back in to her role as Captain. "What's happening over there?" She asked, looking over at the team.

"Provenza sent Sykes to get the security footage from the place across the street; we might get something from it…if any luck, the person who did this."

"That sounds too good to be true." She replied quietly.

"Hey, don't give up hope."

"Do they know?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.

"What? Who?"

"The team, do they know about my relationship with Andrea?"

"Why would they."

"I thought perhaps you…"

"Hey, listen Sharon…you're my best friend and I confide in you all the time with all my crap. You trusted me to keep your relationship with Andrea private and that's what I've done. I haven't told them a thing and I never will, if they need to know and, or if you feel you're ready to tell them then it will come from you and only you. I would never betray your trust; I could never do that to you."

Andy saw defeat in Sharon's face as he pulled her into his arms as her tears began again.

…

Louie was busy watching the interaction between Andy and Sharon that he never heard Julio walking up behind him.

"Lieutenant."

"What is it Julio."

"Sykes has the video footage, do you want us to take it back to base and see if we can find anything."

"Yeah good idea."

"What's going on with the Captain, has she and DDA Hobbs had a fight or something?"

"Can you honestly see the Captain falling out with anyone, hell I've no idea what's going on. I'm sure she'd tell us if she wanted too."

"I'll call if we find anything."

"Talk soon."

Louie watched Amy and Julio leave as Buzz stood watching another body being carried out.

"Lieutenant, do you think it's Hobbs."

"Don't even go there Buzz, and for god sake don't let the Captain hear you speak like that."

Sharon looked up when Andy drew back and saw the body being carried out.

"Oh my god Andy…"

She released herself from Andy's grasp, ducking under the "Do Not Cross" tape.

"Sharon wait…" Andy yelled.

Louie rushed over to Andy, noticing Sharon running off.

"What the hell is she doing?"

"Just leave it Louie."

Sharon rushed over, stopping the officer from taking the body away.

"Wait, please…I need to know who this is. Do we have a name?"

"Ma'am, her name's Kathleen Marsden…one of the jurors."

"Thank you." She replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to see the…."

"No, no I'm alright thank you."

Sharon stood back as they carried the body away, she looked back to see Andy and Louie watching her, Andy's face full of worry. She watched the police everywhere and then at the main entrance to the courtroom, something inside her in that moment snapped and she couldn't stop her feet as she felt herself rushing towards the courthouse. Andy's eyes widened as he watched her.

"What the hell is she doing, oh god no…SHARON…SHARON GET BACK HERE."

Officer Kirk followed Andy's gaze and just caught a glimpse of Sharon as she ran inside the building.

"What the hell is she playing at?"

"Listen, she knows what she's doing." Andy said, not really believing his own words.

"She is completely out of order, she has no jurisdiction here."

"Her friend is in there, she needs to know she's alright."

"Yes I understand that and that's what we're here for, you'd better pray nothing happens to her."

…

When Sharon entered the building all she could see in front of her was smoke and darkness, the smell immediately getting to her as she began to cough. She took a tissue from her pocket and covered her mouth with it as she made her way through. There was rubble lying all over the place, lighting fixtures hanging down from the explosion. She tripped over what she thought was brick, turning to look down she noticed the body of an older man, bending down she felt for a pulse but the man was already dead, a deep laceration to his head caused by a falling brick. She searched his pockets and pullet out a wallet and looked for some id, she felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye as she read the name on the drivers license…Frank Cooper. The first thing that jumped out when she's opened the wallet was the picture of a woman holding a small baby in her arms, she assumed it was his wife and grandchild. She closed the wallet and gently placed it back inside his pocket.

"I'm so very sorry this happened to you." She spoke softly before getting back up.

She walked a few more yards and heard muffled cried coming from her left.

"ANDREA…ANDREA ARE YOU HERE…IT'S SHARON."

Andrea could hear the familiar voice calling her name, the soft voice that always seemed to calm her when she was anxious about work or upset over the stupidest little thing. She called out for her but her throat was sore from breathing in the smoke.

"Sha…ron."

"Andrea are you in here, Andrea…"

"Sharon, Sharon over here."

Andrea slowly lifted her arm as best she could before feeling the pain in her side again. Sharon scanned the room, tilting her head in case she heard something. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a hand, walking slowly over she could make out a figure under some rubble. As she got closer the blonde hair became more apparent, she could recognize that hair a mile off. Rushing over to the still form, she knelt down and Andrea's face came in to view.

"Oh my god, Andrea honey it's me…its Sharon, can you hear me."

Andrea opened her eyes to see Sharon staring back at her, never had she been so relieved to see her face.

"Sharon I…."

"It's okay, you're okay. How bad are you?"

"Pain…in my side."

"Here?" Sharon said, examining her right side.

"Other side."

Sharon got up and came around to inspect the source of Andrea's discomfort. She tried to hold back the gasp that escaped her lips when she saw the piece of metal sticking out of her side.

"Oh my god…."

"Sharon." Andrea said, noticing the fear on Sharon's face.

"You're going to be okay, I'm going to go and get some help…just hang in there okay."

"The Judge…over there." Andrea pointed.

Sharon followed her gaze to see Judge Franklin unconscious a few feet away.

"I'm going to go and get you both some help okay, I'll be back shortly."

"Sharon I…I…"

"I know, I love you too."

Sharon brushed some hair from her face and placed a small kiss to Andrea's lips before getting up and rushing out to get help.

…

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

Andy and Louie watched from the side lines as people ran around clearing rubble and keeping on lookers back. Andy's eyes widened when he looked up and saw Sharon stumbling out of the building. Before Louie could stop him, Andy was ducking under the tape and rushing over to Sharon. He came up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist as she limped out of the building.

"Jesus Christ Sharon what the hell do you think you're playing at huh."

"Andrea…Andy I found her, she's inside."

"You found her."

"Andy you have to get her out of there please." She pleaded.

Officer Kirk saw Sharon and came striding over to her, anger on his face.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at lady, this is my jurisdiction, you had no right to go running in there…if anything had happened to you it would have been my responsibility and if you…."

"Please, my partner is in there…she has a piece of metal sticking in her side…she needs help now. You want to yell at me, make a complaint then fine but please…do it later, for now...get Andrea and the judge out of there."

He stood glaring at her before stepping back and ordering his team inside the building. Andy guided Sharon back over to the car, Louie coming over and helping to get her seated on the car bonnet.

"What happened to your foot?" Louie asked.

"I tripped when I was coming back out for help; I think it was some wire."

"Do you want to get it seen too?" Andy asked.

"No really I'll be fine; I just want Andrea out of there."

Louie and Buzz exchanged glances at the way she mentioned Andrea but chose to say nothing.

…

It was twenty minutes later before they finally saw Andrea being brought out on a stretcher followed by Judge Franklin. Sharon stood up quicker than she'd intended and fell into Andy as her foot gave way.

"Okay listen, I think you've sprained that ankle…you need to get it checked out."

"Andy I'm fine."

"No, just stop for five minutes and listen to me. Andrea's out, she's safe. It's time for you to be looked after."

"I will, just as soon as we've gotten Andrea to hospital okay."

"Fine, but I'm making sure you go."

Sharon followed Officer Kirk over to the ambulance with Andrea, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Sharon standing over her.

"Sharon…."

"Hi honey, you're safe now."

"Are you coming with me?"

"Try and stop me."

"Ma'am we're taking her now, are you joining us."

Sharon looked up at one of the paramedics who was smiling at her and she nodded her head as Andy helped her into the back of the ambulance.

"She needs that ankle seen too when you get there." Andy said.

"We'll see to it Sir."

"Sharon, we'll meet you there."

"Okay…Andy thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

…

Louie had dropped Andy off at the hospital before heading back to Major Crimes to see what the team had found from the security footage.

"Alright, tell me you have something."

"Lieutenant, good news. This guy here was spotted almost every day standing outside the courthouse, last night he was taped going around the back of the building, now if you look here he's carrying a large black package and about ten minutes later he leaves and no package." Amy said, looking up at him.

"Do we have a name?"

"We're running the face recognition now." Mike replied.

"Let me know when you have it."

"Any news on DDA Hobbs Lieutenant?" Julio asked.

"They found her; she's been taken to St Catherine's."

"Serious?"

"She has a piece of metal lodged in her side; they'll probably take her in to surgery right away."

"Is the Captain okay?" Amy asked.

"She's…she's coping."

"You know I didn't realize they were such good friends."

"Sykes, who the Captain is a friend with outside of this place really is none of our business, is it."

"Yes Lieutenant."

…

Sharon was sitting on a bed as a nurse bandaged her ankle, smiling when she saw Andy appear.

"Hey, how's she doing Nurse."

"She's doing just fine, just a small sprain. She should be fine in a few days, just try and rest your ankle as much as you can Captain Raydor."

"Thank you, I will."

"I'll leave you too it."

Andy waited for her to leave before turning his attentions back to Sharon who'd smile suddenly faded.

"You okay, how's Andrea."

"They took her into surgery as soon as we got here, she erm went into unconsciousness in the back of the ambulance. One minute we were talking and the next she just went so quiet. Andy she can't die, she just…."

"Hey come here, don't cry. Andrea's gonna be fine, she's tough."

""I can't stand this, why can't anything just go right for once."

"I know."

"You know I've been debating whether to tell people about out relationship, I suppose I wasn't sure how I really felt about her."

"And now?"

"Today, seeing her like that. I realized she's the only one I want to be with, I love her so much Andy."

"Does she know that, have you told her?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"About you and Andrea?"

Sharon nodded her head before looking up at him. "She made dinner for us last night and she'd been strange all night, quiet. I finally decided to ask her what was wrong and she…."

"What is it, what happened?"

Sharon tried to hold back her tears and she tried to control her breathing.

"She asked me to marry her Andy."

"Marriage, wow. So what did you say?"

"That's the thing, I didn't say anything. I made some stupid excuse about needing to go back to the office. We hadn't spoken until I found her inside the courthouse, why did I run away. I don't know what's going on with me lately; I don't know what I'm so afraid off."

"You're scared because of the way Jack treated you through out your marriage, you're afraid of getting hurt. You're afraid of the reaction from your colleagues and your family…your friends because you're having a relationship with another woman. Sharon all that should matter right now if your love for Andrea and whether or not you see a future with her."

"I do, I do love her so much but I am afraid. How do I tell my kids, they'll hate me."

"You're their Mother and they love you no matter what, okay yeah they'll be shocked but they'll get over it. As long as you are happy with Andrea, Sharon nothing else matters."

"What if she doesn't make it Andy?"

"She'll make it, she'll make it."

Sharon began to cry again as Andy brought his arms around her as she held on tightly to him.

…

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait my lovely readers, I'm really trying. Kill my boss and we'll back to business ;)**

…

**Chapter 5**

…

Sharon and Andy sat for hours on end in the relatives room as they waited for news of Andrea, as time went on Sharon eventually fell asleep in Andy's arms. Louie sent him a few messages to let him know how they were progressing with the case, everyone asking about how Andrea was doing. A doctor eventually came to see them, Andy gently bringing Sharon out of her deep sleep.

"Mmmm, Andy….what is…"

"The Doc's here Sharon." He said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly to see a tall brunette in her late fifties standing in front of them.

"Oh…hello, I'm sorry." Sharon apologized profusely.

"It's quite alright, I'm Doctor Lewis…are you Sharon Raydor?"

"I am…how is Andrea doing."

"We were able to remove the piece of metal that became lodged in Miss Hobbs side; it just missed her lung so she was extremely lucky. She has a few cracked ribs due to the falling debris and a fractured wrist…other than that she's okay, she'll make a full recovery.

"Oh thank goodness for that, can I see her?"

"They're just getting her settled in to her room; we'll come and get you when we're ready okay."

"Thank you so much Doctor."

"You're very welcome; we'll try not to be too long." She smiled as she walked away.

Andy's arms came around Sharon's shoulders as she began to cry, she nestled her face in to his chest as she let out all the emotions she'd tried so very hard to keep hidden.

"It's okay Sharon, Andrea's safe now."

"I'm sorry…I just…"

"I know, I know."

…

Louie was at his desk, his head in his hands when Chief Taylor appeared at his side with a coffee.

"Thought you could use this." He said, placing the cup down beside his paperwork.

"Thank you Chief."

"Any news?"

"No news from Flynn or Raydor as yet, we're still trying to track down the guy that set off the bomb but we….."

"Lieutenant…Lieutenant we got him."

Both men looked up as Amy came rushing in, a big smile on her face as she held up the piece of paper in her hand.

"Sykes calm down…what do you mean you found him?"

"The bomber, the face recognition…we got a hit."

"What do want a medal, give me that."

Amy handed Louie the paper and watched as he read it thoroughly, the anger on his face as he looked at the picture of the young man.

"He's practically a kid." He stated.

"Yeah a kid who's just killed 3 innocent people and put another 2 in hospital."

"Any news on Judge Franklin yet?"

"No Lieutenant, last we heard they we're trying to save her leg…crushed when the ceiling fell."

"Dear god could this day get any worse."

They all looked up when Rusty appeared in the door way, worry etched on his face.

"Rusty what are you doing here."

"Seriously…it's nearly 10pm and I haven't heard from Sharon…I was starting to worry…she hasn't called since lunchtime and she always calls before I go to bed if she's gonna be home late."

Rusty caught the looks everyone was giving each other and immediately panic set in.

"What is it…where's Sharon, has something happened to her?"

Louie got up and came to stand in front of Rusty "Rusty there was an explosion at the Court House today."

"Oh my god Sharon?"

"No, no the Captain's fine…DDA Hobbs was inside the building when the bomb went off."

"Andrea, wait is she…"

"No, not as far as we know she's still in surgery. We haven't heard anything this end."

"Where did they take her?"

"St Catherine's."

"Okay well I'm gonna head over there…is Sharon really upset, I mean I know they had dinner last night and things got a little weird between then after Andrea asked Sharon to marry her but I…"

"Wait…what?"

As soon as he'd blurted it out he'd realized his mistake.

"Crap…I forgot…you guys don't know yet. Sharon's gonna kill me."

"Hang on, are you telling me that the Captain and Hobbs are in a relationship?"

"Kinda, but look I don't know if they want people knowing…you know what Sharon's like."

"Flynn know?"

"Erm, I'm not sure…I guess he would I mean she tells him everything. Lieutenant, you okay."

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine…you should get to the hospital…and drive carefully."

"Don't you start; I get enough of that from Sharon."

Louie turned back to see Amy staring oddly at him and Taylor's face giving nothing away.

"What we just heard…doesn't leave this room, got it Sykes."

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Go and get Sanchez and got track this bomber down."

Amy nodded and went to find Julio; Louie retook his seat behind his desk, very aware that Taylor wasn't moving.

"Were you aware of Raydor's relationship with Hobbs Provenza?"

"No Chief but then again it's none of our business is it, the Captain's doing nothing wrong."

"Mmmm, let me know when you've caught this guy okay?"

"Of course."

…

Sharon and Andy walked along the corridor slowly as Sharon limped a little because of her ankle.

"I could just carry you there." Andy joked.

"Don't even think about it Lieutenant." She smiled.

He put his arm around her back as they walked, allowing her to lean on him a little for support. They entered Andrea's room, Sharon walked over to her bedside to see a few tubes in her arm and one coming from where the metal had been present.

"You poor thing." She whispered.

"I'm not sleeping."

Sharon gasped as Andrea slowly opened her eyes to see Sharon smiling down at her, Andy standing beside her looking just as relieved.

"Hey kiddo, how you doin'?" He asked.

"A little sore but alive."

"You had us so worried Andrea."

"I'm sorry, you okay…you look exhausted."

"I'm okay."

Andrea watched as Sharon tried to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong with your leg?"

"I'm okay, just a little sprain, I'll live."

"I'm gonna wait outside, Sharon let me know when you're ready and I'll drive you home."

"Thank you Andy."

Andy left the two women alone as Andrea reached out to grasp Sharon's hand.

"I'm okay Sharon really."

"I'm so sorry…" She said, a sob escaping her lips.

"Hey…come on, why are you crying?"

"You could have died today and I never would have gotten to answer your question."

"My question?"

"I shouldn't have walked out last night, I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise."

"I shouldn't have rushed you, I guess we haven't really been together all that long, I suppose I just thought that…"

"The answer's yes." She smiled.

Andrea was about to say something when Sharon leaned down and placed a tender kiss to Andrea's lips.

"I will marry you Andrea."

…

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…

Andrea's breath caught in her throat when she heard Sharon's answer, trying to control her emotions. She'd waited so long to hear those words from Sharon's lips.

"Andrea…honey what is it…are you in pain?"

"Pain…no, you have no idea how happy you've just made me."

"Really?"

"Really, I love you so much."

"I love you too honey, now why don't you try and get some rest huh."

"Will you stay?"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Okay."

Sharon moved closer as Andrea took tight hold of her hand before slowly closing her eyes. Rusty came running down the hallway of the hospital to see Andy standing outside Andrea's room, he offered a small smile as he saw Rusty approaching him.

"Hey kid."

"Lieutenant…where's Sharon?"

"She's in with Andrea."

"Is Andrea okay?"

"She's gonna be okay, she was lucky."

"Is Sharon okay?"

"She's a little shaken but she's better now that she's seen Andrea."

"So they're talking now."

"You know?"

"I was in my room last night, kinda hard not to have heard them…wait, you know?"

"She told me about Andrea's proposal earlier."

"Right."

Andy watched the colour drain from Rusty's face as he took a seat.

"You okay Kid?"

"Sharon's gonna kill me."

"Kill you? Why would she kill you?"

"I went to the office before I came here, I was looking for Sharon. I kinda blurted it out."

"Blurted what out?"

"About Sharon and the fact that she and Andrea are together."

"Oh."

"I'm dead right?"

"Well I…"

"You're not dead honey."

Rusty looked up from his seat as Andy turned sideways to see Sharon standing in the doorway watching them.

"Sharon I…what you just heard I…"

"Rusty it's okay, people were going to find out eventually. Especially now that I've accepted Andrea's marriage proposal."

"Well I…wait you what."

"I said yes."

"Oh my god…Sharon that's…that's great." He smiled, getting up to hug her.

"Really, you're okay with this."

"Are you kidding me, of course, Andrea's great?"

"Thank you Rusty, you've been amazing through all of this…the ups and the downs."

"Yeah, then I go and drop you in it with your team."

"I'm not angry, perhaps it's time they knew the truth. Sometimes secrets aren't always a good idea to keep to yourself."

"Really, so you're not like, mad."

"No honey."

"Cool, okay well I brought the car so if you want to come back with me then I…"

"Actually Rusty I need to go back to the office so I'll go back with Andy. I might be a little late home so just make something for your self tonight okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be alright, off you go."

"Okay, I'll see you later then. Night Lieutenant Flynn."

"Night Kid."

Andy stood up as Rusty made his way out of the hospital, turning to Sharon to see the tiredness in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be going back to the office and your ankle's still bothering you."

"I'll be fine, I'll be at my desk. Now, do they have any leads yet as to who planted the bomb."

"Actually yeah, Provenza phoned while you were in with Andrea. They got face recognition back on the bomber."

"And?"

"He's a teenager."

"What…seriously, why did he do it?"

"We don't know. They're bringing him in…actually they might already have him, that was a few hours ago."

"Okay then, let's get back."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with Andrea?"

"She's sleeping for now, I'll come back in the morning."

Andy extended his arm for Sharon as she limped a little, a smile of thanks on her face as they exited the hospital.

…

Louie was in telecoms with Buzz when Sharon and Andy arrived; he got up and gave Sharon his seat as they watched the interview being conducted by Amy and Julio.

"What do we have Lieutenant?" Sharon asked.

"His names Noah Taylor, he's 16 years old…top of his class in every subject. He was all set to go to Stanford."

"He set the bomb?"

"It was an initiation to get in to some gang that he wanted to be a part off. They told him if he could make a homemade bomb and set it off in a public place that he would have a place with the gang."

"So he was a little too good when it came to bomb making huh?" Andy asked.

"Straight A student in Science…although I think he under estimated himself."

"Is he aware he killed 3 people and injured god knows how many others?" Sharon asked.

"Oh he's aware, actually feel a little sorry for the kid…he's devastated."

"As he should be."

Sharon got up slowly and made her way out of the room and in to her office. Louie glanced over at Andy who looked worried.

"Is the Captain okay?"

"She will be, she's had a rough few days."

Andy made his way out to her desk, Louie quickly following him.

"Hey hang on a minute will you."

"What's up?"

"The kid came by earlier looking for the Captain."

"Yeah I know, he said."

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"Relax Provenza, Rusty told us that he told you all about Sharon and Andrea."

"So it's true."

"Look, it's not my place to tell you…too tell any of you about Sharon's private life. If she feels the need to tell you all then she will, but for now…just act dumb, you never heard a thing."

Louie grumbled to himself as Andy went in to Sharon's office, closing the door behind him.

"Act dumb, it certainly helps around here." He groaned to himself.

…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

…

Sharon came to stand at her office door as she watched Noah Taylor being taken away in handcuffs; Louie came over to her looking more than pleased with him self.

"Is that it done?"

"All done Captain, charged with the 3 murders and 2 attempted murders, he'll not be going anywhere for a very long time."

Louie saw the sadness in Sharon's face as he filled her in on the case.

"Captain…I thought you'd be happy."

"No I am, more or less. All of this, so much death and all because he wanted to join a gang…it's such a waste."

Sharon went back in to her office as Louie followed her inside.

"He chose to do it Captain, nobody put a gun to his head. He should have had enough common sense to see the devastation that lay ahead of such a stupid act of violence, don't feel bad for him."

"I had the hospital on the phone while you were in with Noah; Judge Taylor had to have her leg amputated."

"Aww geez, that's bad luck."

"Very."

"You know, there's nothing left to do here…case is closed. Why don't you get Flynn to take you home, you need to sleep?"

"Yes, I think I will."

"Right."

"Oh Lieutenant."

"Yeah."

"I over heard what you said to Andy earlier, don't be angry with him for keeping my relationship with Andrea a secret…I asked him too. I wasn't ready for you all to know, it's knew to me…with Andrea I mean."

"Captain, whatever issues you and I have had in the past…we've both moved on and believe it or not I respect you and do care about you…I may not always show it and if you tell anyone I said this I'll deny it, but I wish you all the happiness in world…Hobbs is good for you."

"Thank you Lieutenant, that means a lot."

"Good night Captain."

"Good night."

"FLYNN, THE CAPTAINS READY TO GO HOME, DRIVE HER WILL YA'."

Sharon giggled to herself as Louie ordered Andy to take her home, getting up slowly and grabbing her purse and jacket from the stand to see Andy standing in her doorway.

"I hear you're ready to go home."

"He's something isn't he?" She grinned.

"Oh he's something alright, come on…bed time for you."

"Thank you Andy."

…

Andy glanced over at Sharon to see her fast asleep in the passengers seat, he pulled into the parking garage of her condo and gently lifted her out of the car. The last thing he wanted was to wake her. Her head fell onto his shoulder as he gently carried her into the elevator and up to her apartment. He knocked lightly on the door, knowing Rusty would still be up. Rusty stepped aside when he saw Andy carrying Sharon in his arms, the young man pointing to her bedroom down the hall. Rusty closed the door behind him and followed Andy through to Sharon's bedroom and watched as he placed her gently down so as not to wake her up. Rusty grabbed her blanket from her chair and placed it over her to keep her warm as Andy remover her shoes. As Rusty went in to the hallway, Andy closed the door quietly behind him and followed Rusty back through to the kitchen.

"She'll probably be out for the count." Andy said.

"I'm surprised she never woke up."

"The joy of having kids; you get the knack for picking them up without waking them."

"Hey, thanks for looking after her tonight…what with Andrea and stuff."

"I was happy to do it."

"Is she really not mad at me for blabbing about her and Andrea?"

"To be honest I think she's relieved that she doesn't have to hide their relationship anymore."

"I can't believe they're actually getting married."

"About time in my eyes, you should get some sleep Rusty, you're looking pretty tired yourself."

"Right back at you."

"Night kid."

"Night Flynn, and thanks for bringing her home."

"That's what friends are for."

…

Sharon awoke the next morning to find herself covered with her favourite blanket and no recollection of going to bed; she got up slowly, her ankle throbbing a little. She limped through to the sitting room to see Rusty watching TV.

"Rusty…"

"Oh hey Sharon, here sit down."

Rusty got up and helped her sit before getting her some tea.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No honey I'm fine."

"You should eat something."

"Maybe later, Rusty how did I get to bed last night."

"Oh, Lieutenant Flynn brought you home, or should I say carried you." He laughed.

"What."

"Relax Sharon, you fell asleep in his car and he carried you up. You were exhausted."

"I was very tired."

"Yeah, anyway I gotta go to school, will you be okay on your own."

"Oh I think so, I need to get back to the hospital but I need to have a chat with Emily and Ricky first."

"About you and Andrea?"

"I think it's time, don't you."

"Good luck, Flynn said to call when you were ready and he's pick you up."

"Oh okay, thanks honey."

"I'll see you later."

…

Sharon spent the best part of the morning on the phone with her kids, explaining to them about her relationship with Andrea and the events of the past few hours. Emily accepted what her mother was telling her and as long as Sharon was happy then so was she, Ricky was a little angry that she hadn't told them sooner and although he would take a while to adjust to his mom's new found love he was happy for them and demanded to meet Andrea soon. The knock at the door disturbed Sharon's thoughts; she got up to go answer the door to find Andy on the other side.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Andy, morning."

"How are you today."

"Good, my ankle's not as bad today."

"You sure, you look…I don't know."

"I've just spend the morning on the phone with Emily and Ricky, I thought it was time they knew about Andrea and myself."

"Ahhh…and?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, Emily was fine…Ricky was…I think the best word to describe him was shocked but he accepted it and wants to meet Andrea as soon as possible."

"Did you tell him about the proposal?"

"Of course I did, I'm done hiding Andy…I don't want to pretend anymore, I love Andrea and I want everyone to know, no matter what happens."

"Good, that's the woman I know. So are you ready to go and visit your fiancé?"

"Try and stop me, lead the way Lieutenant."

…

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

…

_**3 Weeks Later**_

…

Andrea had been back at the condo for over a week when Sharon had asked about inviting her kids over to meet her, Andrea was more than happy to meet Sharon's kids, if perhaps a little nervous. Sharon was in the kitchen preparing a vegetable lasagne when Andrea appeared behind her.

"Well, how do I look?" Andrea asked.

Sharon turned around to see Andrea looking radiant in a pair of dark jeans and red blouse.

"Oh my, you look beautiful."

"Really, maybe I should dress up a little more."

"Oh Andrea sweetheart for goodness sake, it's my kids you're meeting not the queen." Sharon joked.

"I know but, I want to make a good impression."

"You will, just be yourself…that's all I want. I want them to meet the woman I fell in love with, try and relax okay?"

"Easier said than done…what are you cooking anyway?"

"Lasagne, vegetable…their favourite."

"Butter then up huh."

"Something like that, and we have double chocolate fudge cake for dessert."

"You really are going all out. Is Rusty joining us?"

"Of course, he was going to give us space but as soon as I mentioned the cake, his fate was sealed." She laughed.

"It wouldn't have been the same without him anyway."

"Of course not."

"You're looking as beautiful as ever by the way." Andrea smiled as she drew her arms around Sharon's neck, placing a chaste kiss to her soft lips.

"Thank you, we're sure to go down well tonight then."

Sharon smiled as she looked in to Andrea's eyes, tucking a small strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad you made it through, I really thought you weren't going to make it. That moment I heard you were trapped inside, I just fell apart."

"Oh honey, it'll take more than a bomb to get rid of me."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, come on…let's get organised huh."

Sharon nodded as Andrea began setting the table, happiness flooding through her.

…

Rusty arrived home just before Ricky and Emily were due to arrive, he put his jacket on the hook before heading through to the kitchen where he heard Sharon and Andrea joking about something.

"Hey guys."

"Rusty, just in time."

"Well I didn't wanna miss the cake."

"See, what did I tell you." Sharon smiled towards Andrea.

"So hey look, I got a dvd for tonight, I figured in case you ran out of conversation, it might fill the void."

"Rusty, a movie sounds like a wonderful idea." Sharon replied.

"Cool, I'll go put it though."

Sharon nodded her head in agreement and jumped when she heard the doorbell.

"Oh my god they're here."

"Okay Sharon, now remember what you said to me…relax."

"Relax…"

"And hey, I love you."

Rusty went to answer the door, smiling when he saw Ricky and Emily on the other side. He was glad they all clicked when they'd first met, he'd always remember how nervous he'd been that day and knew how Andrea was probably feeling right about now.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Hey Rusty, how are you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm good, finished college last week for the summer and I got a job on this detective show Lieutenant Tao works on, nothing much just making coffee and running errands and stuff."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is actually, interesting."

"So come on Rusty, what's she like huh?" Ricky asked.

"Andrea…she's great. Go easy on them okay, they're really nervous."

"I'm sure she's lovely." Emily smiled.

"She really is and I haven't seen Sharon this happy with anyone in a long time."

"She's that good huh."

"Ricky." Emily warned.

"I'll be nice, I promise."

"Ricky…Emily." Sharon smiled as she rushed towards her children, hugging them both tightly.

"Hey Mom." Emily said trying to breath.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you're both here. Ricky how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good Mom, busy."

"Okay you two listen up, before you go in there I just have something I need to say. I know my relationship with Andrea has come as a bit of a shock but I love her, she makes me happy. Now she's been through a lot lately, she's still recovering from surgery and I won't have you being darn right rude to her, do you understand."

"Mom, come on. I told you I was okay with this." Emily smiled.

"I know **you** did." She said, looking over at Ricky.

"Mom relax, I'll be on my best behaviour I promise." Ricky answered.

"Good, okay, come on through."

…

Andrea was pouring some wine when Sharon walked in, followed by Emily and Ricky. Rusty took a seat on the stool and watched as they were introduced to Andrea.

"Andrea honey, I'd like to introduce you to my kids, this is Emily and this is Ricky."

"Hey, I'm Andrea Hobbs…it's so lovely to meet you at last." She smiled, shaking Emily's hand then Ricky's.

"Hello Andrea, it's a pleasure to meet you at last, Mom told us all about you." Emily said.

"All good I hope?"

"Of course." Emily smiled.

"Ricky, it's lovely to meet you at last, you're mom's told me all about your art gallery."

"Yeah, it's…well it's certainly different. You like art?"

"I do, my favourite is Vettriano."

"Vettriano, he's an amazing artist…what's you're favourite?"

"Cocktails and Broken Hearts is my ultimate favourite, the other is Dance Me To The End Of Love."

"Two great pieces indeed."

"Okay guys, everybody take a seat and Rusty and I will dish up." Sharon stated.

"Let me help mom." Ricky said.

"No darling, you keep and Andrea and Emily company."

Rusty got up and began helping Sharon put the food on to the plates, he looked out to see Andrea in deep conversation with Ricky about his art gallery and spoke a lot with Emily about her ballet.

"Well they seem to be hitting it off Sharon."

"They are, oh thank god. I was worried."

"I told you not to worry."

"Okay smarty pants you were right, come on…let's get the food out."

…

The music was playing in the background as the double chocolate fudge cake was being served; Rusty cut a big piece for himself after handing out slices to everyone else.

"Rusty honey, don't eat too much of that…you'll be sick."

"Don't worry Sharon, I'll be fine."

"So Andrea, why is Cocktails and Broken Hearts you're favourite piece?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know really; when I first saw it in a gallery up town I just fell in love with it, it stood out from all the rest. It also reminds me of the night I fell in love with you mom."

"Oh yeah, how come?" Emily asked.

"Well, your mom hadn't been in charge of major crimes that long when I asked her out for a drink, she'd had a pretty rough week of it…her team weren't always supportive."

"Mom, you never said anything?" Emily replied.

"They were still reeling from Chief Johnson's departure."

"I went to her office that night, she was worn out. I offered to take her out for a few drinks, get drunk…take her mind of her troubles."

"It worked then." Ricky added.

"I took your mom back home in the cab and she was a little drunk, I thought I'd better help her, make sure she made it safely indoors."

"And?" Emily said, the curiosity getting to her.

"It was raining, we were standing on the doorstep to the condo…your mom had the smallest strand of hair falling over her face. I tucked it behind her ear, I think my hand lingered a little longer than I ought to but in that moment, the rain, they way your mom looked at me, how beautiful she looked…I kissed her and I fell in love with her in that single moment."

Sharon smiled as she placed her hand over Andrea's, Emily had tears in her eyes as she listened to Andrea describe the moment they fell in love.

"It was the best night of my life, I found my soul mate." Sharon smiled.

"That is so…beautiful." Emily replied.

"Oh honey you're crying."

"Relax mom, she's a sucker for a love story."

"Shut up jerk." Emily scowled.

"Look guys, I know I was a little shocked about this but…I'm real happy for you both. After all the crap dad put mom through, you deserve some happiness."

"You mean that Ricky?" Sharon asked.

"I mean it."

"Oh honey, thank you…thank you so much. I love you kids so much."

Sharon was on her feet hugging Emily and Ricky before grabbing Rusty and giving him a hug too, quickly removing his plate as she moved past.

"Hey…Sharon what are you…"

"No more cake, you'll never sleep tonight."

She sat back down beside Andrea; placing a kiss to her partners lips as her kids looked on.

…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

…

_**4 months later**_

…

Sharon stood in front of the long mirror of the Hyatt Regency Century Plaza hotel room as she took in her appearance, a knock at the door brought her out of her day dream.

"Mom…"

She turned around to see Emily looking at her, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Darling, is it time."

"Yup, everyone's downstairs waiting."

"Andrea?"

"Just waiting for you, she's outside."

Sharon took a deep breath as Emily approached her.

"Mom, you look so beautiful."

Sharon was dressed in a simple white lace dress that stopped just below her knees with a white lace shrug over her shoulders. Emily smoothed down the side of the dress before kissing her mother's cheek.

"I can't believe you guys are finally getting married."

"I just wanted to make sure Andrea was one hundred percent healed before we did this."

"Come on, we better not keep her waiting."

Sharon followed Emily out of the room to see Andrea standing at the elevator waiting for her. Andrea was wearing a chiffon one shoulder dress that flared out below the knee, her hair flowed around her bare shoulder as Sharon smiled taking in her beautiful bride to be.

"I thought you were never coming." Andrea smiled.

"Sorry, I just wanted this to be prefect."

"It is, you are…prefect." Andrea smiled, kissing her.

"Okay ladies, not kissing until you say "I do"…come on, lets not keep everyone waiting."

They got in to the elevator, silence filling the small space, Andrea could see Sharon was nervous and took tight hold of her hand in support.

"We'll be fine Sharon, everything will go to plan."

"I just can't believe we're finally doing this."

"I know me either but I'm glad we are. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Me too."

As the doors opened, the couple stepped out with Emily to see Ricky waiting for them by the door that led them out to the garden of the hotel, the spot used on many occasions for a wedding.

"Wow, you guys look amazing." Ricky smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"I can't believe you guys are finally doing it. Andrea, I love your dress and mom…you look…"

"She looks perfect."

Sharon turned to see Rusty standing behind them dressed in his tux, Sharon couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes at how perfect all three of her children looked.

"Rusty…"

"Hey, so…are we ready to do this."

"Mmmm, we're ready."

"Okay, I'll go tell them to start the music." Emily smiled, as she rushed ahead.

Rusty took hold of Sharon's arm, ready to escort her down the aisle, while Ricky took hold of Andrea's.

"Are you ready Andrea?" He asked.

"I'm ready, thank you for doing this for me."

"Please, I'm happy to do it. It's just a shame both your fathers aren't here to see it."

Andrea kissed his cheek as they began to hear the music playing for them.

"Okay guys, this is it…time to get married." Ricky smiled.

…

Everyone stood up as the music for Pashelbel Canon began to play, the door's to the garden opened and Sharon and Andrea began to walk down the aisle, Rusty accompanying Sharon and Ricky with Andrea. Amy was standing next to Julio, Morales and Buzz while Provenza, Andy and Mike who was with his wife were in the seats behind them. Sharon's mom and Andrea's mom were in the front row with Emily, who had a camcorder taking the footage for Rusty. Some of Sharon and Andrea's friends outside of work were also there along with Fritz and Brenda.

"Oh my god, the Captain looks so beautiful." Amy stated.

"I can't believe how hot Hobbs looks in that dress." Morales added.

"Hey."

Amy slapped his arm and gave him a look.

"I didn't mean it like, I've just never seen Andrea quite as dressed up before, she's beautiful and the Captain, wow…I mean both of them…wow."

Sharon's mom wiped tears from her eyes as she watched her daughter walk down the aisle, after all those bad years with Jack, she was happy to see her daughter smile again. Andrea's mom couldn't take her eyes off her daughter as tears feel from her eyes, Emily joining them as she tried to keep a steady hold of the camera.

"I can't believe how beautiful our daughters look, Thomas dreamed of seeing Sharon happy again." Ester smiled.

"I know what you mean; Andrea's father would have loved to see this…I'm sure Stephen's looking down on her today" Victoria smiled.

Andy smiled as Sharon passed by them on her way down the aisle.

"I can't believe they're finally doing it." Andy whispered to Louie.

"I can't believe I'm actually at a gay wedding."

"See, now you can die happy."

"They look wonderful." Louie smiled.

"Oh my god, Louie Provenza's gone sentimental."

"Oh shut up."

The music came to a stop as Sharon and Andrea stood side by side in front of the officiant to perform the ceremony for them. Sharon stood grasping Andrea's hand, still nervous. She had been so concerned about how her mother would feel about her marrying Andrea, given their catholic faith but her mother couldn't deny her daughter's happiness after everything Jack had put her through. They'd known from the beginning that Sharon wouldn't be allowed to be married in the church her family always attended back home which was how Emily had managed to organise the hotel for their wedding ceremony, which both Sharon and Andrea had been more than happy with. Andrea looked at Sharon, smiling as the officiant began.

"Welcome family and friends as we gather here today to celebrate the union of Sharon Elizabeth Raydor and Andrea Louise Hobbs. It is my honour to be standing here and I want to thank you on behalf of Sharon and Andrea for gathering on this beautiful day to support them on their wedding day and to celebrate their individuality, who they are as a couple, and who they will become as wives. Now I asked the ladies what it was that made them fall in love with each other and they both came up with their individual lists. Andrea, would you like to begin?"

Andrea looked up, a small smile on her face before turning to take the ring she'd picked out for Sharon from Ricky.

"Sharon, from the moment I met you, I knew there was something special about you. I took a while for me to realise what it was about you that I fell in love with…your honesty, your compassion and patience you have for others and for me make you who you are. I couldn't imagine anyone else that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Sharon, I will remind myself and you every single day of that."

Sharon let a tear roll down her cheek as Andrea slid the simple white gold band on to her finger.

"Sharon, would you like to go."

Sharon nodded slowly, allowing Andrea to wipe the tear from her face before she turned to Rusty and retrieved Andrea's ring.

"I wish I could say that I feel in love with you from the moment I met you but I'd be lying, however I did end up beginning one of the best friendships I think I have ever made, it took a while for me to realise my true feelings for you Andrea but that first night in the rain when you took me for drinks and you kissed me, I wasn't sure back then what that kiss really meant. I think it finally hit me on our third night out, when you took hold of my hand in the restaurant. That moment when you touched me, I felt something for you that I knew then was love and since then I haven't stopped loving you. When you were hurt not so long ago, I feared I would lose you and if it weren't for my team, my kids…and you, I don't think I'd have coped. I never had an easy first marriage and I often wondered if I would ever fall in love again, let alone get married but being with you is the happiest I've ever been, you're someone I know I can reply on, to be there for me when I need you and I love you for that." She smiled.

"Sharon and Andrea, these are the qualities that you treasure most about each other; remind yourselves each and every day of them. A successful relationship takes more than just love and by making this commitment your relationship will become stronger and even more filled with love. So in front of you family and friends by the power vested in me I now pronounce you wives for life…Andrea, Sharon…you make now kiss."

Sharon and Andrea turned to look back at one another before Andrea wrapped her arms around Sharon's waist and kissed her wife. Everyone around them stood up and applauded the couple, Andrea and Sharon smiling as they made their way back inside.

"So, we did it." Andrea said.

"We did."

"Are you happy?"

"Oh honey, I have never been so happy in my entire life, I can't wait to spend every moment with you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Emily walked up and gently closed the door in front of her to give her mom and step mom a moment alone, a moment to reflect on the moment that brought them there today, their love.

…

-Fin


End file.
